1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to small internal combustion engines of the type that are used to power lawn mowers, tillers, lawn vacuums, weed trimmers, snow blowers, water blasters and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved safety fuel tank and filler cap apparatus that automatically disables the magnetoelectric generator when a fuel filler cap portion of the apparatus is separated from a fuel filler flange such as when the fuel filler cap inadvertently disconnects from the fuel tank or is removed for filling the fuel tank.
2. General Background of the Invention
Every year, fires cause serious and sometimes fatal bodily injury to operators of small yard and garden implements such as lawn mowers, lawn vacuums, weed trimmers and the like. One of the most common problems is associated with the attempt by individuals to add gasoline to a lawn mower or like engine that is still running. Sometimes, an implement gradually loosens the gas filler cap because of vibration. If the user is not paying close attention to the gas tank and its filler cap, gasoline can begin to leak when the cap is loosened. This problem is especially acute with rear drive type implements such as go-karts, riding lawn mowers wherein the gasoline tank may be behind the operator or underneath a seat or hood preventing the user from seeing it. Many tractor style riding lawnmowers have such a hidden fuel tank and filler cap.
Many of these implements are operated by adolescent children that are not warned sufficiently by their parents about the danger of filling tanks with gasoline when the implement or vehicle is hot from operation.
Even adults sometimes have a bad habit of smoking when operating such an implement, so that if the cap loosens, the operator does not notice the escape of fumes if the engine keeps running.
Generators are often filled when running because the user does not want to interrupt the flow of electricity.
All of these situations are hazardous if the engine continues to run when the filler cap is removed.